La promesa
by kty kcrs
Summary: Serías capaz de cumplir con una promesa, solo por que es lo correcto. Aún sabiendo que con eso dejarás ir al amor de tu vida.


**Antes de comenzar, debo reconocer que la creatividad no me da para tanto como a Sthepenie Meyer, ya que si no fuese por ella no hubiese podido utilizar estos personajes, ya que le pertenecen...**

**Yo solo me entretengo un poquito con ellos...  
**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Este one-shot nació para variar de un día de ocio mientras escuchaba una canción que habia puesto en mi celular... La canción se llama "Mientras" y es de León Polar.

Ojala busquen la letra o la puedan escuchar... de verdad que es preciosa...

**La promesa**

Este era el día que tanto habíamos esperado, por el que soñábamos despiertos imaginando el futuro que estaba por venir, este era el gran día en el que por fin nuestras vidas se unirían para recorrer juntos y de la mano todo lo que el destino nos deparara.

La amé… la amo, y amo esa pequeña parte de mi que estaba creciendo en su vientre, amo cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sonrisa que tiene para mí. Amo nuestras peleas, pero por sobretodo amo cada vez que nos abrazamos y sonreímos tras la reconciliación.

Nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber le propuesto que fuese mi compañera eterna, nunca me podría arrepentir de haber pasado cada día junto a ella desde que me encontré con esos preciosos ojos en los que me perdí ante el primer contacto.

Este debería ser mi día más feliz… pero no lo es, no lamento amarla como lo hago, solo lamento el que las cosas sean de este modo, y que me haya dado cuenta de esto tan tarde.

Me prometió que estaría aquí, acompañándome en este paso tan importante que estaba por dar, me juró que estaría a mi lado para juntar mi mano a la de mi prometida, tal como lo haría una madre con su hijo, labor que la mía no podría cumplir.

Faltaban tan solo unos cuantos minutos para que mi prometida entrara del brazo de su padre a la iglesia en la que nos acompañaban nuestros amigos, hermanos, padres y un sin fin de personas para ser testigos de cómo pronunciábamos esa corta palabra que uniría nuestras vidas por siempre… pero ella no estaría, esta vez no.

De pronto la música comenzó y sentí dos pequeñas manos que se ciñeron a mi cintura y creí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo de tan solo imaginar a la dueña de aquellas blancas y delicadas manos, pero no… esa no era la voz de mi pequeña.

Alice giró hasta llegar a mi lado derecho y tomó mi mano luego de darme un gran y fuerte abrazo, me miró directo a los ojos como intentado darme valor y luego negó con la cabeza ante mi pregunta no formulada, pero que ella conocía, de algún modo extraño ella estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, ni si quiera sé como, pero mi hermana había sido capaz de ver la verdad que estaba gritando en frente de nuestras narices y nosotros no fuimos capaces de escuchar… o que no quisimos escuchar.

Al voltear para encontrarme con la mujer que me acompañaría el resto de mi vida desde hoy en adelante, me fue inevitable no dar un vistazo rápido entre nuestros acompañantes… pero ella no estaba, la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que evitaba cualquier situación que le produjera dolor o en la cual no se sintiera cómoda… y claramente esta era esa ocasión.

La ceremonia estuvo preciosa, cada palabra que pronunció el sacerdote fue la precisa para un momento como ese, la música que nos acompañaba de fondo era la indicada, todo era perfecto… perfecto para todos, pero menos para mi.

Luego de dar el tan esperado "si" que por inercia brotó de mis labios, no pude evitar imaginar como sería estar besando en estos momentos esos delgados y delicados labios con los cuales me deleité hace un par de días… los cuales claramente no eran de la mujer que ahora era mi esposa, esos labios y esas caricias que hicieron que mi vida y todo lo que creía se pusiera al revés.

Siempre juntos… juntos para reír, juntos para llorar, juntos después de las peleas, juntos en cada cosa que nos provocaba felicidad…siempre juntos diciéndonos y demostrándonos con cada gesto cuanto nos queríamos, pero al parecer eso no fue todo lo que necesitábamos expresar.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, no tenía nada de raro que estuviésemos juntos sentados en el sofá de mi departamento, mi pequeña se durmió con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, como siempre lo hacía. Nuestra relación siempre fue así y mi novia siempre lo entendió y no puesto problemas con eso…ella me conoció así, y sabía que por nada del mundo estaría dispuesto a alejarme de la persona con la que crecí y que era parte fundamental de mi vida…quizá hasta mucho más que quien estaría a mi lado de ahora en adelante.

Pasé uno de mis brazos por detrás de sus hombros y con la otra la tomé por debajo de las rodillas para poder ir a recostarla en mi cama para que durmiera tranquila, ya que como cada viernes luego del trabajo nos juntábamos para ver alguna película o tan solo conversar, y como siempre ella estaba exhausta por lo cual se durmió.

Lenta y delicadamente la fui dejando sobre mi cama, me senté junto a ella solo para asegurarme que no tuviese pesadillas, las cuales siempre alteraban su descanso, me acerqué un poco para quitar unos pequeños rizos que se pegaron a su cara y los acomodé detrás de su oreja, pero algo me hizo quedarme en esa posición, alcé mi mano y tímidamente comencé a acariciar su mejilla y no sé por que pero el corazón comenzó a latir un poco más deprisa que lo normal, y una sensación muy extraña se apoderó de mi al sentir su blanca y tibia piel bajo mis dedos.

Mi pequeña sonrió y nunca antes me había percatado de los pequeños hoyuelos que se hacían en sus mejillas al curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, inesperadamente puso su mano sobre la mía que aún estaba recorriendo su mejilla, pero sin abrir los ojos, y no pude evitar que un leve pero casi doloroso suspiro se escapara de mis labios, ante lo cual abrió de golpe sus profundos ojos café en los cuales por primera vez me perdí , para encontrarse de lleno con los míos que la miraban más atentos que nunca.

La sonrisa que hasta hace unos segundos había estado adornando su cara , comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, para dar paso al sonrojo de sus mejillas, algo muy característico en ella, pero que claramente este no era como cualquier otro.

No dejamos de mirarnos en ningún momento, como si quisiéramos memorizar hasta la más mínima parte de nuestros rostros, sus ojos se llenaron inesperadamente de lágrimas los cual me sorprendió e hizo que algo concordara en mi interior. Su respiración comenzó a volverse un poco más rápida de lo normal y la mía la acompañó con ese ritmo.

De sus ojos brotaron dos pequeñas lágrimas las cuales me apresuré en secar, pasando mis dedos por su piel… no se que fue ni por que pasó, pero en ese momento no pensé y dejé que mis sentimientos mandaran, temerosamente la distancia que nos separaba comenzó a acortarse, tanto por ella como por mi.

Estaba muy nervioso y por su cara podía notar que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones, podía sentir como su tibio aliento golpeaba contra mis labios deleitándome con esa exquisita esencia que nunca me imagine llegara a sentir así de cerca.

_-Edward…yo… no sé… no sé que me pasa_ – pronunció cada palabra con miedo.

-_Yo tampoco Bella… yo tampoco_ – respondí, para dar paso a lo que nunca llegue ni si quiera a pensar.

Nuestros labios se rozaron lentamente y puse una de mis manos en su cintura para poder acercarla un poco más hacia mí, logrando que sus delgados brazos pasaran por detrás de mi cuello. Casi como si fuese el primer beso de un adolescente nuestro labios comenzaron a descubrirse, dejando se embriagar ante tan sublime sensación, no fue un beso desesperado o pasional… todo lo contrario fue el mejor beso de mi vida, por que con el estaba demostrando todo lo que ni si quiera yo sabía que sentía.

Una de sus manos recorrió mi mejilla mientras nuestras frentes estaban unidas y la mía se alzó para poder hacer lo mismo.

_-Edward… yo…. Esto no debió pasar…_– dijo en un susurro sin separarse de mi.

-_Pero pasó mi pequeña… y no entiendo como fui tan tonto de no darme cuenta de todo esto _– confesé hablando con el corazón.

-_Yo tampoco… pero es tarde… ya es tarde_ – y con esas palabras hizo que nuestra pequeña burbuja se viniera al suelo, yo estaba a tan solo 2 días de casarme… a horas de unir mi vida a una mujer que no era quien estaba besando, tan solo dos días y yo me acababa de dar cuenta que no podría estar al lado de la mujer que de verdad amaba, pero que no podría nunca estar con ella.

La celebración comenzó, todos nos felicitaban y abrazaban para demostrarnos lo felices que estaban ante nuestra unión, no podía negar que desde que la conocí imaginé este día, en el que sería mi mujer ante todos, pero no podía estar feliz… ahora menos que nunca.

El característico vals comenzó a sonar de fondo, tomé de la mano a mi esposa y la dirigí hasta el centro de la pista de baile, mientras unos cuantos pares de ojos nos miraban con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, las cuales estaba ansioso por corresponder y lo intenté, pero no sinceramente.

-No sabes como me siento en estos momentos, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por encontrarte y por tenerte junto a mi Edward…todo esto parece un sueño – Susurró en mi oído.

-_No es un sueño… es la realidad _– contesté tranquilamente, intentando convencerme de mis palabras.

-_Te amo Edward _- dijo mientras se aferraba más fuerte hacia mi, pero yo no podía responder con la misma frase, hace un par de días atrás lo hubiese dicho convencido y orgulloso… pero no hoy, no de ahora en adelante.

Las manos de su padre la separaron de mi para poder bailar junto a ella, y yo sentí un delicado toque en mi espalda por lo cual giré lentamente esperando encontrarme con Alice quien estaba ocupando el lugar de mi madre, pero no… al hacerlo me encontré con los más preciosos ojos , los más profundos, los más sinceros. Su pelo caía en pequeñas pero preciosas ondas, que la hacían verse mucho más preciosa que de costumbre, a pesar que sonreía sus ojos demostraban absolutamente lo contrario.

-_Pensé que no vendría…. No después de…_

-T_e prometí que estaría aquí… te prometí que bailaría contigo… y las promesas no se rompen, aunque uno desee hacer lo contrario –_ susurró y tanto sus ojos como los míos se llenaron de unas traicioneras lágrimas que peleaban por salir, ante la verdad de sus palabras.

La acerqué fuertemente hacia mi pecho rodeándola por la cintura, y me dejé embriagar por su esencia, rogándole al cielo que este momento no acabara nunca, y que me permitiera permanecer en este sueño que significaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

No se si nos miraban o no, no se si alguien se había percatado de las palabras dichas y las que quedaron en el aire esperando por ser dichas, solo me importaba tenerla a mi lado… lo cual nunca pasaría.

Dolía demasiado tenerla así y no poder hacer lo que de verdad sentía… lo que sentíamos, dolía y quemaba el tenerla entre mis brazos, dolía pero no quería separarme de ella… no mientras me fuese posible tenerla conmigo.

-_Edward me voy… yo… yo no puedo quedarme aquí_ - confesó aún con la cara hundida en mi pecho, pero yo no podía pedirle que hiciera lo contrario, menos cuando sabía por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

-_Este es nuestro último baile… nuestro último momento juntos_ – dijo con la voz entrecortada, provocando que un agudo dolor se hiciera presente en el centro de mi pecho al saber que nunca más seríamos los dos… de ahora en adelante sería cada uno por separado, nunca más un nosotros.

-_Te amo, no te imaginas cuanto_ – tomé valor y confesé en su oído las palabras que hasta hace unos minutos no había sido capaz de pronunciar a mi … esposa… que terrible y dolorosa suena esa palabra ahora.

-Y_o también te amo… pero no puedo… y desearía no hacerlo, por que duele demasiado _– dijo muy bajito mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

De pronto la música terminó, y nuestros brazos lentamente fueron cediendo aumentando la distancia que hasta hace unos segundos era prácticamente nada. Nos miramos a los ojos sintiendo como el corazón luchaba por mantenerse en su lugar y como miles de palabras se agolpaban en nuestros labios por salir… palabras que nunca serían dichas.

La abracé por última vez, pidiendo que en ese momento el tiempo se congelara para no tener que separarme de ella, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.

-_Edward prometiste cuidarla, prometiste cuidar de ellos… y las promesas no se rompen… júrame que la amaras cada día como si fuese el último y que nunca la harás sufrir _– dijo mientras manteníamos nuestras frentes unidas olvidándonos de quienes nos rodeaban.

-_Te lo prometo mi pequeña… _- dije en voz alta

-_Te lo prometo mi amor_ – dije ahora un poco más bajito.

Beso mi mejilla por última vez y volvió a mirarme, las palabras no eran necesarias… en un momento como este sobraban, sabía que quizá nunca más la volvería a ver… me había dicho que se iría, y yo n podía retenerla. Comenzó a alejarse de mí y en ese momento Alice llegó para ocupar su lugar, ya que la música había comenzado otra vez. Me aferré fuertemente a mi hermana ya que con ella no sentía miedo de demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo, levanté por última vez la vista hacia donde estaba ella, para encontrarme con sus mejillas bañadas por pequeños cristales, se despidió con la mano tímidamente para luego pronunciar dos palabras que nunca volvería a escuchar.

-_Te amo_ – articuló cada letra lentamente para que pudiera leer sus labios, luego de eso se giró y caminó muy rápido, quise con todas mis fuerzas impedirlo, rogarle que se quedara… pero yo acababa de hacer una promesa ante mi familia, ante ese pequeño bebé que estaba por nacer, ante Dios y ante la mujer que me acompañaría por siempre…, y la iba a cumplir aunque esa promesa doliera…la iba a cumplir porque le prometí hacerlo y por que tal como me enseñó ella… las promesas no se rompen.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bueno...espero que les haya gustado, aunque no tiene un final feliz, pero como siempre digo, no todo en la vida es color de rosa... aunque me encantaría que fuese así...**

**Cariños y espero que puedan dejar su opinión, auqnue sea cortita, para saber que les pareció...**

**cariños... xau xau**


End file.
